


I'm Falling For Your Eyes

by Dandelionsxfran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Home, If I Could Fly, Lyric fic, M/M, Soulmates, Wedding, kiss me, kiss me was secretly written for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelionsxfran/pseuds/Dandelionsxfran
Summary: This is the story of how two best friends fell in love.





	I'm Falling For Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I am 100% part of the fandom who believes HarryandLouis have been together since the very beginning, but for the purposes of this fic they needed to figure it out slowly.
> 
> Loosely based on (my) real life events, mixed with some of my favourite Larry headcannons.
> 
> I highly recommend listening to Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran while you read.  
> OR  
> Listen to the piano version by the wonderful Kenneth August on youtube!
> 
> Enjoy x

**I’m Falling For Your Eyes**

Harry remembers the day he realized he was in love with Louis. He was 17 at the time. It wasn’t some big, profound moment. The world didn’t stop turning, a heavenly light didn’t suddenly shine down on Louis. They were having lunch in their flat, Harry had made a stupid joke and Louis had laughed. Harry watched the way Louis’ eyes crinkled, watched how his nose scrunched up, took in the way he brought his hand to his mouth, and relished in the giggle that he let out. Harry remembers thinking how he had never seen anyone look as beautiful as Louis looked in that moment.

_I love him._ Was his only thought. It hadn’t even occurred to him that perhaps it should be slightly weird he was in love with his best friend. Just like everything else with Louis, it felt completely natural. As easy as breathing. Like a puzzle piece in the universe had finally fallen together. So he just smiled his ‘just for Louis’ smile, and contentedly carried on with his lunch.

He had no clue how Louis felt about him, but he had never minded because for now, just having Louis as his very best friend was more than enough. Plus, they’d always been overly affectionate with each other so Harry figured nothing needed to change right this moment. Their closeness was always confusing to outsiders, but the boys had accepted it early on. It made sense to the two of them and that was all that mattered.

 

Harry remembers getting a call from Ed a week later asking him to come over, which was perfect timing. He needed to talk to someone about his feelings. They’d spent the evening chatting, eating pizza, couple bottles of beer, and playing with the guitars.

Harry told Ed how he felt about Louis. He seemed surprised as he’d assumed they’d already been together. But he’d taken it in stride and offered some advice in return. He’d told Harry about a song he was trying to write for his godparents, but was struggling because he felt it was missing something.

“Tell me how loving Louis makes you feel” he asked.

Loving Louis felt like seeing in the world in vibrant colours. Like he had never truly seen a sunset in all its glory before. Louis’ eyes were Harry’s favourite colour. He’d never had a favourite colour until he looked into those eyes for the first time. Louis felt safe. Like no matter where Harry was, or how Harry was feeling, he always had a safehaven in the other boy. Louis always knew better than anyone how to get him to smile and laugh. Harry had never felt a stronger feeling than what he felt for Louis. He’d read about love, he’d heard people sing about love; and still, what he felt seemed like so much more. When Louis held him, he was home.

As he finished rambling, Ed was smiling fondly at him.

 

Ed came to him a week later with his album demo in his hands.

“Mate, you’ve gotta hear this!”

Harry remembers listening to _+_ for the first time. He remembers the way the air left his lungs as _Kiss Me_ played through the flat.

_Your heart’s against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet  
And with a feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
You wanna be loved,  
You wanna be loved.  
This feels like falling in love,  
Falling in love,  
We’re falling in love.

The song fades out and Harry looks to Ed, who’s smiling brightly. Harry feels so warm inside; it reminds him of how Louis makes him feel.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s… incredible…”

“I’m glad ya think so, mate. You helped me finish it.”

“I… what…?” Harry trails off as he realized. Ed Sheeran wrote a love song about him and Louis…. “Oh, ummm thanks,” he mumbled, feeling touched.

Ed laughed and clapped him on the back. He told Harry he could keep that demo and that the album would be released in a few months. Harry listened to that demo endlessly.

 

Harry remembers the day the album came out. Louis had brought the mail in and there was a copy of + waiting for them. Harry hadn’t expected Ed to send him an official copy, but was happy that he had. Louis had been excited to hear it, as Harry had been talking it up for months, so Harry had told him to play it while he cooked dinner. _The A Team_ played through the flat as Harry prepared their stir-fry and tried to calm his nerves. He _really_ wanted Louis to like the song. It was about _them_. He _had_ to like it.

He could hear the opening chords of _Kiss Me_ softly playing through the flat as he filled their plates with the stir-fry. He couldn’t see Louis, but he also couldn’t hear him which Harry took as a good thing. Harry waited until the first chorus was over before he brought the plates over to the sofa for them to eat.

“Ed’s really outdone himself with this song. It’s gorgeous. It’s so intimate.” Louis compliments. Harry agrees, pleased that Louis likes it.

They ate their dinner to the rest of the album. Louis had wanted to play through it again, and of course Harry agreed. However, when _Kiss Me_ came on, Louis surprised him again.

“Harry?”

“Yes, love?”

“Dance with me?”

Harry remembers the way his heart skipped a beat. Of course they’d danced together before, but this was _their_ song, literally. It was so much more special. He nods nervously, gets up, and takes Louis’ hand.

Harry lets Louis lead, feeling quite content to be held and swayed. Neither of them can really dance, they call their soft swaying and occasional turns close enough. He loves the way the beat of the song mimics his heartbeat when Louis is touching him.

 

Harry remembers the first time Louis tells him he loves him.

They’re cuddling on the sofa, watching a movie. Harry is resting his head on Louis’ shoulder. Louis brings his lips to Harry’s ear and whispers, _“I love you”._ This isn’t unusual, they tell each other ‘I love you’ on a daily basis.

Without hesitation Harry replies, “I love you too, Lou.”

“No… Harry, I, uh…. I love you…”

Harry whips his head up so fast. He looks into his favourite eyes; searches for a sign that Louis is taking the piss. He can’t find any. Louis’ eyes are completely soft and fond and filled with love.

“You do?”

“Of course I do, Curly.”

“Oh thank god. I love you too.” He replies before finally kissing Louis Tomlinson.

Just like everything else, kissing Louis felt _right_. Harry sighed in content. After so long, he was finally able to feel how Louis’ lips moved against his. He thought somewhere, he could hear angels singing their praise.

They broke apart for a moment, gazed into each other’s eyes, smiled fondly, and began kissing again – movie long forgotten.

 

Harry doesn’t remember what a night without falling asleep with Louis is like. Even before the admissions of love, more often than not, they’d fall asleep together. Louis always said he slept better with someone else, and Harry had always been more than happy to be that someone. It was nice to be held through the night.

They had their own nightly routine where they would spend some time watching tv in bed, sharing kisses, and just hold each other close. When they were ready to sleep, they would turn the telly off, and lay facing each other. Sometimes they would talk – especially in the early days. Sometimes – a lot of times – they would make out leisurely. Sometimes leisurely became heated, and the snogging would turn into sex. Their nights always ended with Harry as the little spoon, and Louis kissing him behind the ear. Always followed by a whispered _“I love you”_ just like the first time he said it.

If there was ever a night they couldn’t fall asleep together, they would do as much of their nightly routine over FaceTime as they could. Technology was wonderful. Kisses into the mic weren’t the most satisfying, but they were better than nothing and Harry treasured them anyway.

Once, when Louis had been sent away for a week for a PR stunt, he had asked Harry to sing for him. Harry’s heart had hurt so much, he’d been writing a song to help him through it. He took a deep breath and sang what little of the song he had prepared.

_If I could fly,_

_I’d be coming right back home to you._

_I think I might,_

_Give up everything, just ask me to._

_Pay attention, I hope that you listen,_

_Cuz I let my guard down._

_Right now I’m completely defenseless,_

_For your eyes only,_

_I’ll show you my heart._

_For when you’re lonely, and forget who you are._

_I’m missing half of me when we’re apart._

_Now you know me,_

_For your eyes only._

It was rough, and needed a lot of work. But Harry thought it could be quite pretty to release to the world one day. He could hear Louis sniffing on the other end.

“I hate this, Harry. I miss you so much.”

“I know, baby. One day.” Was all he could say for comfort his love.

Harry remembers the first time he heard _Home_. Louis had been doing a lot of writing. A lot of days spent tucked away in the studio. He had been adamant that Harry didn’t find out anything about the song until it was finished.

One day, Louis brought his guitar into the sitting room. “Are you ready to hear it?”

“Of course!” Harry is excited, he doesn’t know what to expect.

“Alright… it’s called _Home_.”

Harry watches Louis’ hands bring the guitar to life. He’s mesmerized by his voice. Harry feels the chorus go straight to his heart.

_It’s alright, calling out for somebody to hold tonight._

_When you’re lost, I’ll find the way_

_I’ll be your light._

_You’ll never feel like you’re alone,_

_I’ll make this feel like home._

The song ends, Louis looks up at him hopefully.

Harry gets up and silently gives Louis a kiss.

Louis is his home.

 

Harry remembers the day he asked Louis to marry him. He had planned for months trying to get everything to be just perfect. Harry was planning on keeping it small. He was going to cook Louis their favourite meal – chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham, with a side of homemade mash – and they were going to drink champagne on their balcony, under the company of the stars. Harry knew it was going to be perfect, and that Louis did not suspect a thing.

Louis had laughed fondly when Harry served their dinner, and thankfully it tasted better than the first time Louis ever cooked it for them.

The balcony was lit with white fairy lights, because Harry’s always been into that aesthetic. He’s lucky it made such a perfect setting. They sat on the bench, and opened the champagne.

“Have you ever noticed how lovely the stars are?” Harry asked him.

“I suppose they are quite nice.”

“I love these stars.”

“Why’s that, Curly?”

“They brought me to you.”

Louis laughs, “You’re so full of shit, Haz.”

“I’m serious, Lou! It’s insane to think about how many things had to line up at just the right place and just the right time for me to meet you. If one little thing had fallen out of place, we likely wouldn’t be here right now. Our love was written in the stars. Fate was on our side.”

Louis is looking at him with a sparkle in his eye. Harry holds his gaze as he reaches into his pocket, and gets down on one knee. He hears Louis’ breath hitch.

“Louis, I have never believed in soulmates until I met you. But I have no doubt in my mind that you were made for me, and we were destined to find each other against all the odds. You are my soulmate, in every sense of the word. I would love nothing more than for you to spend the rest of your life with me. Will you marry me?”

Louis is crying by the time he’s done. “Of course I will, sweetheart.”

Harry puts the ring on Louis’ finger, and Louis jumps into his arms. Harry spins him around like he did all those years ago when they found out they were going to be in a band together.

 

Harry remembers most of the days leading up to the wedding were filled with endless planning. When they told their families, Gemma and Lottie all but fought them for their blessing to help plan the wedding. The boys were all too happy to include their sisters.

They’d chosen a destination wedding on some remote island with a beautiful, but obscure view. Their closest family and friends were going to be there. Harry even had a special wedding gift waiting for his husband-to-be.

The ceremony was beautiful; of course he may have been a little biased, as his eyes rarely left Louis. White flowers and ribbon tastefully decorated the aisle, with a matching set covering the arch they stood under. The floor around them was illuminated by candlelit lanterns, creating an intimate space that cradled them. And of course, Niall had gotten an official wedding officiant license specially for the occasion, claiming he was “Larry’s #1 fan, the internet says so!” they couldn’t think of anyone else who was more perfect for the job.

Harry had been trying so hard not to cry through the ceremony, but when he heard Louis speak his vows, he couldn’t contain them anymore.

_“Harry, when I first met you, I felt such an intense connection with you. I didn’t know exactly where our relationship would go, but I knew I had to have you in my life in some way. I’ve never been one to believe in soulmates, but it was apparent that my soul knew yours; and as our relationship developed, I knew you were my soul’s mate. When I say I love you, know that I mean I will love you forever. I will spend eternity doting on you, and cherishing your mind, body and soul. No matter what the future has in store for us, I will be there for you. My arms will always be waiting to bring you Home.”_

Harry was happy he had gone for sappy vows, instead of the slightly comical ones he’d thrown out months ago.

_“Louis, you are my dream come true. You are my world, the joy in my heart, the laughter in my voice, and the smile on my face. We complement each other so beautifully. Together we can face anything; we can be comforted in knowing we’ll never have to face it alone. It was not long after we first met that I fell in love with you and realized you were the one I was meant to share my life with. I could see it in your eyes, I could feel it in your smile, I could feel it in my heart. You are the most incredible man I have ever known, and you make me feel amazing every day. I am so excited to be standing here with you today. You are the love of my life, my best friend, my soulmate, my everything. I promise that I will always be there for you, in good times and bad. May we always laugh together like we do now; and may the stormy days we encounter and trials we face only ever make us stronger. I love you with all of my heart.”_

 

They arrived at the reception. Louis and Harry were the last to trickle in after their guests. It was time for his husband’s wedding gift. Harry smiled cheekily as he spotted Ed on stage. He grabbed Louis’ hand and led him to the centre of the dance floor.

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen. If you could take your seats, we are about to get started with the First Dance” Ed spoke into the mic.

Louis gave Harry a puzzled look. He hadn’t told Louis what song he chose for their First Dance.

“At the groom’s request, I’ve been asked to play one of my most favourite love songs I have ever written. Now, usually when I introduce this song I tell the story of my Godparents. But I think you should all know the full story of how this song came to be.

Many years ago, I was writing this song for my Godparents who were getting married. Normally I don’t have a problem writing love songs, but this song I was working on – while it was great - it was missing a very personal touch. Lucky for me, one of my good mates realized he was in love with his best friend that very week. His feelings were what allowed me to finish this song. So ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, this is _Kiss Me_ , and it was written about two best friends falling in love.”

Harry drew Louis into his arms, and began gently swaying to the music. Louis looked completely shocked. “Harry… Kiss Me was written about us?!” Louis whispered.

“Crazy, isn’t it? Ed didn’t tell me what he was up to until it was already finished and on the album.”

“I’ve always loved this song, but now I love it infinitely more.”

Harry kissed Louis on the nose. “I love you infinitely more.”

“Sap,” Louis said with a giggle.

Harry twirled them gently, still loving the way after all these years, the song reflected the way Harry’s heart beat when Louis held him.


End file.
